There is an increasing need for stiff and compact servo motor systems. To be stiff, a servo motor system must be able to give a fast response to large and unexpected external torques. A fast response requires a very high resolution and a very low delay in the speed signal.
Analog electrodynamic tachometer generators offer a solution providing high resolution but it is difficult to build them so as to give a low delay. The generator adds a not negligible inertia to the rotor. The torsional stiffness in the mechanic coupling of the tachogenerator to the motor rotor is limited, and this gives a resonance frequency that limits the possible bandwidth of the servo motor control loop. Torsionally very stiff designs require mechanically very compact assemblies of the motor and the tacho generator. However, high resolution tacho generators should not be attached close to the motor as the stray flux from the motor windings might affect the output voltage of the tacho generator in the case where the two units are located too close to each other. Tachos also adds considerable cost and increase the size of the motor system.
Transducers that detect or sense rotary or linear motion by using at least two periodic primary signals having a phase difference in the order of magnitude of 90 degrees such as a resolver or an optical incremental encoder have been used for many decades of years. Resolvers and synchros can be made with very high resolutions but the costs of high resolution units are very high. The time delay from a motor speed change to the corresponding change of the detector output signal is not negligible since the torsional stiffness of mechanical coupling of the resolver to the motor rotor is limited, and this gives a resonance frequency that limits the possible bandwidth of the motor control loop. Torsionally very stiff designs require mechanically very compact assemblies of the motor and the resolver. High resolution resolvers should however not be mounted close to the motor as the stray flux from the motor windings might affect the output voltage of the resolver in the case where the two units are located too close to each other.
Incremental transducers are commonly used to give angular position information. By reading position data repetitively at known time intervals, an approximate value of the velocity can be obtained. The primary signal from optical incremental transducers are normally processed in one of two ways. In the first way the analog primary signals are compared to a reference level thus converting the basic sinus signal to a square wave binary signal that is fed to a counter chain that is readable from a computer.
In the second way, the signal is fed to a "multiplying" network that digitalizes the data based on the assumption that the analog signals have a constant amplitude and are sinusoidal. Such converters can for example convert one period of a sinusoidal input signal to 5 or 100 periods of the square wave output signals.
At low speeds, the limited resolution of a digital incremental encoder gives very high quantification errors in the speed estimate. With standard decoding electronics that gives 4 count pulses per period, even a 5000 line encoder gives only 20000 positions per turn. At a relatively high speed like 15 rpm and a test interval of 200 .mu.s, the change in position is approximately 15/60*20000*0.0002=1 unit, which due to quantification errors can give either 0, 1 or 2 units as a speed estimate input signal to a control algorithm.
The resolution problem can be reduced by using encoders comprising more lines or by using interpolation circuits that generate for example 100 counts for every period of the basic encoder signal. Hardware interpolation requires a very high signal quality: the amplitude of the primary signals must be constant over one full turn and over time, and the shape of the primary signals must fit the assumptions for which the multiplier circuit has been designed, and they must do so over the full turn and over time. The linearity of these converters depends on the linearity of the primary sinus signals, and much work has been invested in different ways to obtain very linear output signals.
Both high line count encoders and encoders having a signal quality suitable for high factor interpolation put stringent demands on the light source and the mechanical properties of the encoder system. Even a 5000 line encoder normally operates with a 20 to 30 .mu.m gap between encoder disc and receiver mask pattern. Incremental encoders suitable to give a high speed resolution therefore require encoder discs having separate bearings. Such arrangements add length and cost to the motor system.
Noise is an important problem when using high resolution position and velocity transducers.